RinxLen drabbles
by Kiriko Alicia
Summary: Berbagai drabble singkat mengenai Rin dan Len, dengan karakter Innocent!Len.
1. Drabble 1-3

**-RinxLen drabbles****-**

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T (for safe)**

**Pairing (Main): KagamineRin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance****, Humor, dll**

**Warning: Typo(s), ****alur cepat/lambat, ****Innocent****!****Len****, karakter Rin berubah-ubah**

**Summary:**** Berbagai drabble singkat mengenai Rin dan Len, dengan karakter Innocent!Len.**

**Demam**

"Len, apa kau sudah merasa baikkan?" tanya Lenka, ibu dari pemuda penyuka pisang itu sambil bertanya kepada anak semata wayangnya itu. Lelaki berumur tiga belasan itu mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik kok~" ucapnya ceria, "kaa-san tidak perlu khawatir!"

Lenka tersenyum senang mendengarnya lalu mengangguk. Ia lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Len untuk segera membuat makan siang. Len yang berada di kamar pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan membaca novel yang ia pinjam dari teman masa kecilnya, Kagane Rin.

Baru sampai halaman lima puluh tiga, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya terbuka. Len tidak begitu menanggapinya dan merasa bahwa Lenka-lah yang masuk, karenanya ia hanya diam –tak memberikan respon apapun.

"Len!"

Len terhenyak mendengar suara itu dan langsung menutup novel yang dibacanya. Gadis berambut honeyblonde itu pun menutup pintunya. Di gengaman tangannya terdapat satu keranjang buah favorit Len –pisang.

"Aku datang menjengukmu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Len merasa wajahnya memanas. Gadis yang diketahui bernama Rin itu mendekat dan melihat Len yang sedang duduk di kasur dengan wajah khawatir.

Ia mendengar dari Lenka bahwa Len sudah baikkan dan demamnya sudah hilang. Namun saat melihat wajah Len yang kini sudah seperti kepiting rebus, membuat rasa khawatirnya memuncak.

"Len, wajahmu merah, apa kau masih demam?"

Len terdiam –membuat Rin kebinggungan- sebelum menjawab dengan simpel, "...kurasa aku demam lagi."

.

.

.

**Detak Jantung**

"Rin... kelihatannya aku kebanyakan minum kopi," ucap Len tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Rin yang mendengar pernyataan Len pun tidak dapat menahan rasa herannya. Kopi? Selama yang ia tahu, ia bahkan belum pernah melihat Len minum kopi, lalu bagaimana ia bisa mendapat gagasan itu?

"Len, selama sembilan tahun aku bahkan belum pernah melihatmu minum kopi. Lalu darimana kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Rin kebinggungan. Len meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibawah dagunya.

"_Datte_... jika minum kopi banyak-banyak, detak jantung kita bertambah cepat kan?"

Rin mengangguk. Masih tidak mengerti apa yang Len bicarakan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Rin.

Len pun menjawab singkat, "karena aku merasa detak jantungku selalu bertambah cepat belakangan ini." Rin menautkan kedua alisnya kebinggungan.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Len," ucap Rin. Len menggidikan kedua bahunya.

"Dan anehnya, aku selalu merasa detak jantungku bertambah cepat jika bersama denganmu." Wajah Rin pun merah padam mendengarnya.

"Yah... mungkin ini efek samping karena sudah mencuri kopi tou-san tadi malam," lanjut Len pelan.

.

.

.

**Rumah Sakit**

"Rin, hatiku sakit."

Rin mendelik mendengar Len mengatakannya. Tunggu dulu, Len bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menggombal atau semacamnya, lalu mengapa ia tiba-tiba mengatakan kata yang terkesan lebay begitu?

"Memangnya apanya yang sakit?" tanya Rin, berusaha mengikuti arus pembicaraan. Len menyentuh tempat bagian 'hati'-nya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Entahlah, aku terkadang merasa hatiku seperti ditusuk-tusuk dan dadaku serasa sesak seperti kekurangan pasokan oksigen," ucap Len polos. Rin menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Terkadang? Berarti tidak selalu kan?" tanya Rin lagi. Len mengganguk.

"Hanya pada saat kau bicara atau dekat-dekat dengan Kaito. Eh, bukan. Bukan hanya Kaito, tapi Lui, Rei, Teiru, Gakupo, Luki juga, lalu-" Rin tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Len selanjutnya. Wajahnya sudah terlanjur merah padam, ketika mengetahui apa yang Len maksud.

Disisi Lain, Len yang sudah selesai mengucapkan semua nama pria yang dapat ia ingat, menoleh kearah Rin dan mendapati gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Namun Len kelihatannya tidak terlalu memedulikan reaksi Rin dan melontarkan keinginannya.

"Karena itu, aku mau kau menemaniku ke rumah sakit."

.

**Halo, sekali lagi Alice disini. Entah mengapa kepikiran saja apa jadinya jika Len jadi polos #nak soalnya di fandom Vocaloid bahasa inggris kebanyakan Len jadi player (karakter yang paling Alice ga suka) dan Rin innocent (ga selalu sih).**

**Dan karena efek dari fict lain karangan author paling favorit Alice, akhirnya Alice kepikiran apa jadinya jika karakter RinLen berbalik dan akhirnya berakhir menjadi fict nista seperti ini ._.**

**Ohya, enaknya dilanjutkan atau sudah complete saja? Jika ada saran, tolong masukkan di kotak review. Dan bagi yang mempunyai ide, jangan ragu-ragu mengemukakannya!**

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca, maaf karena banyak kekurangannya. Sekali lagi Alice minta maaf...**

**Sekian, **_**jaa ne**_**!**

**~Kiriko Alicia**


	2. Drabble 4-5

**-RinxLen drabbles****-**

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): KagamineRin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance****, Humor, dll**

**Warning: Typo(s), ****alur cepat/lambat, ****Innocent****!****Len****, karakter Rin berubah-ubah**

**Summary:**** Drabble-drabble singkat mengenai Rin dan Len, dengan karakter Innocent!Len.**

**Pisang**

"Aku tidak menyangka kau membawa pisang hari ini," tutur Len sambil melihat kearah Rin (teman masa kecil yang tinggal serumah dengannya) dengan tatapan penasaran. Ia dan Rin kini sedang menikmati makan siang mereka pada saat jam istirahat.

Len membawa roti prancis panjang yang Teto (kaa-san Rin) berikan untuknya. Sedangkan Rin sendiri membawa roti prancis panjang yang sama dengan Len beserta sebuah pisang (yang kebetulan ia lihat di meja makan dan berencana untuk ia berikan pada Len nantinya).

"Um," Rin menjawab singkat sambil membuka bungkus rotinya.

"Jadi... pisang itu... boleh buatku kan?" tanya Len dengan tatapan memohon. Rin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak." Len menggembungkan kedua pipinya mendengar jawaban Rin, namun ia tetap tidak menyerah.

"Ayolah Rin! Itu pisangnya juga kau bawakan buatku kan?" Rin tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Len.

"TE-TENTU SAJA, BUKAN!" jerit Rin keras dengan wajah memerah entah karena apa. Beberapa murid lainnya bahkan sampai menjadikan mereka tontonan.

"Oh...," Len kelihatannya agak suram setelah Rin mengatakannya. Lalu ia makan dengan wajah sedih karena tidak mendapatkan pisangnya. Benar-benar memasang wajah memelas seperti anak anjing jika tidak diberikan makan.

Sedangkan Rin sendiri mulai merasa bersalah karena sejujurnya, ia membawa pisang itu untuk diberikan pada Len. Rin pun menghela nafasnya.

"Kenapa sih aku tidak bisa jujur?" batin Rin lalu mulai melahap rotinya secara perlahan. Diam-diam Len memperhatikan gerak-gerik Rin dan melihat Rin tidak memakan pisang tersebut.

"Rin, kenapa kau tidak memakan pisangnya? Kau benar-benar tidak membawakannya untukku ya?" tanya Len. Rin menggeleng pelan dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Ti-Tidak kok... pisang itu se-sebenarnya... se-sebenarnya... se-se-sebenarnya...," entah mengapa ucapan Rin semakin mengecil dan mengecil, namun Len masih dapat mendengarnya, "se-sebenarnya b-b-buat L-Le-Len-"

"Lenka?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... ya, itu buat Lenka."

.

.

.

**Pernyataan Cinta**

"Ehem, ja-jadi Len... aku memanggilmu kemari karena aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu," ucap Rin to-the-point. Len yang berada di hadapannya hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah polos. Rin pun meneguk ludahnya.

"Jadi, aku... em, aku...," Rin pun memulai ucapannya dengan tergagap dan menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani melihat kearah Len. Kulit wajahnya yang mula-mula putih polos kini hampir menjadi merah sempurna.

"A-Aku... su-su-suka..."

"Suka?"

"A-A-Aku su-su-suka... su-suka..."

"Jeruk?" Len pun melanjutkan ucapan Rin dengan wajah kebinggungan. Rin pun membatu mendengar ucapan teman sebangkunya tersebut. Wajahnya yang semula hampir memerah sempurna, kini telah menjadi merah sempurna.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Rin?" Disisi lain, Len yang tidak mendapatkan reaksi apapun dari gadis dihadapannya itu pun bertanya dengan polosnya, membuat gadis itu merasakesal seketika. Dengan rasa kesal dan malu yang masih tersisa, ia pun berteriak.

"JA-JANGAN POTONG UCAPAN ORANG KALAU BELUM SELESAI BICARA!"

.

**Halo, Alice disini. Karena banyak yang bilang untuk dilanjutkan, akhirnya Alice lanjutkan saja (sebenarnya kebinggungan juga antara mau lanjut atau complete) ._. Balasan reviewnya kali ini Alice kasih ke PM ya ._.)/**

**Lanjutannya gatau kapan... dan maaf karena pendek ._.**

**Terima kasih banyak bagi semuanya yang sudah fave, fol, dan me-review! Maaf kalau banyak salah dan sebagainya, Alice benar-benar minta maaf! *mbungkuk***

**Sekian, **_**jaa ne**_**!**

**~Kiriko Alicia**


	3. Drabble 6-8

**-RinxLen drabbles****-**

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): KagamineRin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance****, Humor, dll**

**Warning: Typo(s), ****alur cepat/lambat, ****Innocent****!****Len****, karakter Rin berubah-ubah, Red Data Girl not mine**

**Summary:**** Drabble-drabble singkat mengenai Rin dan Len, dengan karakter Innocent!Len.**

**Telepon**

"_Moshi moshi_, Rin? Ini Kagamine Len, terima kasih sudah berkunjung kemarin! Ohya, aku menelponmu karena aku ingin mengatakan jawaban mengenai pe-pe-pernyataanmu mi-minggu lalu-"

"_E-Em ini-"_

"-jadi... aku... em... aku... a-aku... jawabanku itu... em... itu... em..." Entah mengapa suara Len semakin lama semakin mengecil, wajahnya juga semakin memerah, apalagi mengingat bahwa Rin menyatakan perasaannya padanya seminggu yang lalu.

Len menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Ia harus bisa mengatakannya, setidaknya ia 'berhasil' sadar bahwa perasaannya dengan Rin sama, karena itulah ia harus mengatakannya.

"_Err... Maaf...? Tapi ini-"_

"J-Jawabanku adalah... a-aku juga me-me-menyukaimu!" Akhirnya Len mengemukakan ucapannya, wajahnya cukup merah, namun mengingat saat Rin menembaknya, wajahnya jauh lebih merah daripada dirinya.

"_E-Em, Kagamine-san...? Maaf, tapi ini ibunya, Neru. Rin sedang pergi ke rumah Miku."_

"E-Eh?"

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

wajah Len perlahan-lahan merah padam mendengarnya, "HUAA! Ba-san! Kalau begitu saya minta maaf! Sekali lagi saya minta maaf!"

Lalu dengan cepat Len menutup teleponnya dengan warna wajah yang setara dengan tomat matang.

_Disisi lain, rumah Rin..._

Neru tersenyum geli sambil mengembalikan ganggang telepon kembali ke tempatnya, "dasar anak-anak... dan ba-san? Apa aku sudah tua ya?"

.

.

.

**Homo**

Rin sedang asyik menonton anime di leptop kesayangannya saat Len –teman masa kecilnya- masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mengetok pintu dan membawa camilan berupa chi*ato rasa sapi panggang.

Rin sendiri tidak begitu memedulikannya, ia hanya fokus terhadap anime yang ditontonnya. Lalu Len dengan seenaknya mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah kursi Rin (Rin sendiri duduk di kursi di depan meja belajarnya dimana ia meletakkan leptop kesayangannya).

"Hee... Rin... kau menonton anime lagi ya...," ucap Len yang kelihatannya sudah sangat bosan dengan kelakuan teman masa kecilnya yang merupakan seorang otaku. Rin hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar leptopnya. Red Data Girl.

"He... dia cukup keren," komentar Len ketika melihat salah satu tokoh dalam anime tersebut. Rin pun mengangguk sambil memproses ucapan Len. Hingga saat ia mengerti seluruh dari ucapan Len, ia otomatis berdiri lalu mundur beberapa langkah dengan tampang terkejut.

"L-Len..," ia memulai ucapannya dengan tergagap, "apa kau itu homo?"

Len berdiri lalu tampak mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dengan wajah kebinggungan sebelum bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Eh? Homo? Homo itu apa?"

.

.

.

**Reaksi**

"_Nee_, Len... bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya Miku sambil menunjuk Rin yang kini tengah mengenakan pakaian bertema gothic lolita berwarna hitam, putih, dan merah (jangan lupa pita berwarna hitam dengan renda putih diatas kepalanya) yang rencananya akan digunakan untuk pementasan drama sekolah.

Wajah Rin tampak merah karena malu.

"Ini memalukan, Miku...!" jerit Rin sambil menoleh kearah Miku. Miku terlihat tidak terlalu peduli dan hanya menggidikan kedua bahunya.

"Tidak kok, itu cocok buatmu," tutur Miku acuh tak acuh, lalu ia menghadap kearah Len lagi, "jadi... bagaimana pendapatmu, Len?"

Len terdiam dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Riiinnn! Kau sangat cantiikk!" Lalu ia menjerit ceria dan memeluk Rin, membuat gadis itu bertambah merah. Sedangkan semua teman mereka yang disana menjadikan pasangan itu tontonan, beberapa bahkan ada yang bersiul.

"L-Lepaskan, Len!" jerit Rin tidak terima sambil meronta pelan, "aku tidak bisa bergerak!"

"Tidak!" ucap Len dengan _childish_-nya, "aku tidak mau!"

Kaito dan Neru mulai mengeluarkan ponsel mereka dan mulai memfoto Rin dan Len, membuat Rin tambah meronta dan panik.

"Len! Len! Lepaskan! Neru dan Kaito sudah mulai memfoto kita! Cepat Lepaskan, Leenn!" jerit Rin panik. Len pun akhirnya dengan tidak rela melepaskan Rin juga, namun tetap berada di depannya.

"_Nande_? Mereka kan memfotomu karena kau kan cantik!" jawab Len polos. Wajah Rin merona sekali lagi sedangkan Rinto yang berada di pinggir bersiul-siul tidak jelas. Melihat wajah Rin yang begitu _kawaii_, Len tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Rin... apa aku boleh menciummu?" Rin yang mendengarnya terbelalak kaget, sedangkan teman-temannya bersorak sorai.

"Jadi... Rin?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"L-LEN BODOOOHHHH!"

.

**Hallo... moga-moga kalian tidak bosan melihat saya ya *nak* Maaf jika humornya tidak terlalu terasa... Review di PM ya :3**

**Arigatou bagi semua yang sudah fave, follow, dan me-review! Maaf kalau banyak salahnya, sekali lagi Alice minta maaf!**

**Sekian, **_**jaa ne**_**!**

**~Kiriko Alicia**


	4. Drabble 9-11

**-RinxLen drabbles****-**

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): KagamineRin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance****, Humor, dll**

**Warning: Typo(s), ****alur cepat/lambat, ****Innocent****!****Len****, karakter Rin berubah-ubah, boneka pikachu/pikachu chara not mine**

**Summary:****Drabble-drabble singkat mengenai Rin dan Len, dengan karakter Innocent!Len.**

**Jurit Malam**

Angin malam berhembus pelan, membuat bulu kuduk Rin menegang seketika. Dengan sigap, ia mengeratkan pegangan tangannya dengan pasangannya, Len.

Len yang memang laki-laki dan tentunya lebih berani, berjalan di depan Rin. Senter yang berada di tangan kanannya masih menyala dengan terang, menandakan bahwa baterainya masih aman dalam jangka waktu lama.

Bunyi gemerisik pepohonan di sekitarnya bersama dengan cahaya bulan purnama membuat Rin merasa bahwa hutan tempat mereka mengadakan jurit malam ini memang mempunyai nuansa angker yang luar biasa saat malam hari –atau jika hutan tersebut _memang_ angker.

"_Itai_! Rin, kau memegang tanganku terlalu erat!" jerit Len. Rin yang sadar pun mengendurkan pegangan tangannya. Len terlihat lega karenanya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Len kebinggungan. Rin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, namun Len tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah. Tapi apa daya, pandangannya dialihkan oleh sebuah bayangan putih.

Len mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang. Otaknya memproses, apa kira-kira bayangan tersebut. Hingga ia pun menggangap bahwa bayangan tersebut adalah orang yang tersesat. Namun apa daya Rin tidak melihatnya dan terus menutup matanya.

"Eh, Rin. Ada orang tersesat tuh."

Rin membuka matanya dan melihat sekeliling. "H-Hah? Tidak ada seorang pun disini kok."

"Itu loh." Len pun menunjuk letak bayangan putih tersebut. Seketika itu juga, wajah beserta tubuh Rin memucat semua. Len yang melihat perubahan Rin langsung kebinggungan.

"Kenapa, Rin?"

"I-I-I-Itu kan...!" Sang bayangan putih berbalik dan Rin pingsan melihat wajahnya yang hancur –meninggalkan Len yang kebinggungan.

"Ha?"

.

.

.

**Boneka**

Rin melihat jam tangannya. Sudah jam tujuh malam. Dan lagi ia cukup kebinggungan apa yang ia berikan kepada Len untuk ultahnya besok. Eh, lebih tepatnya ulang tahun mereka.

Ia berjalan di pusat kota tanpa arah yang jelas demi mencari sesuatu yang bagus untuk ia berikan pada Rin. Hingga pandangannya berhenti di depan sebuah boneka pikachu berwarna kuning yang di pajang di sebuah toko.

Rin pun tersenyum cerah melihatnya, lalu masuk untuk membeli boneka tersebut.

_Keesokan harinya~_

"Len! Ini kadomu!" jerit Rin ceria sembari memberikan sebuah boneka pikachu besar berwarna kuning kepada Len. Len mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Eh? Aku juga memberikanmu boneka itu lho," Len pun mengangkat boneka pikachu yang dibelinya kemarin.

"E-Eh?" Rin mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, "Aku sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Len akan membeli yang sama denganku."

Len terdiam sebelum tersenyum cerah dan membalas dengan polosnya.

"Mungkin ini yang namanya berjodoh!"

Dan Rin pun langsung meninju Len yang asal ceplas ceplos.

.

.

.

**Kesamaan**

"_Nee_, Len... menurutmu apa kesamaanku dengan boneka?" Len mengerjapkan kedua matanya berulang kali untuk melihat boneka pikachu yang ia berikan saat ulang tahun Rin kemarin. Sedangkan Rin hanya menunggu dengan antusias.

"Sama-sama... kuning?" Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tampak kurangpasti dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Lalu?"

"Sama-sama... lucu, kurasa," ucap Len sambil tersenyum cerah. Wajah Rin merona sedikit, namun kemudian bertanya lagi.

"Apa lagi?"

Len kali ini tampak berpikir keras, kelihatannya ia cukup kehabisan akal. Sedangkan Rin terus saja memelototi Len. Hingga akhirnya, wajah Len menjadi cerah. Rin yang melihat perubahan mimik wajahnya pun bertanya.

"Apa?"

"Sama-sama belum mandi!" celutuk Len.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Dan Rin pun langsung cabut untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

**Halo. Ketemu lagi sama saya. Akhirnya saya lanjutin drabblesnya lagi ya~ Mungkin ini chap terakhir. Mungkin. Mungkin. MUNGKIN. Balesan reviewnya saya gatau kapan balesnya, gomen *mbungkuk***

**Tapi saya usahakan untuk secepat mungkin... mungkin *nak***

**Sekian, ****_jaa ne_****!**

**~Kiriko Alicia**


End file.
